


The Christmas Connection

by Diakkomass 2020 (Diakkomass20xx), TheGuardianDragon



Series: Diakkomass 2020 [4]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko loves baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Town, Diana works for a hospital, F/F, Luna the Cat - Freeform, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diakkomass20xx/pseuds/Diakkomass%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuardianDragon/pseuds/TheGuardianDragon
Summary: For the fourth day of Diakkomass, we bring you a story by GuardianDragon with art byCabbage! In The Christmas Connection, Diana has just moved to a new town that loves Christmas. The blonde, who wants nothing to do with the holiday, meets Akko; who is her complete opposite and absolutely loves the Holiday. After the two make a bet, it is now Akko's mission to make Diana like the holiday.-Tititenis
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diakkomass 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034991
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	The Christmas Connection

Diana Cavendish drummed her fingers against her steering wheel as she drove to that town. A new business opportunity came up and her aunt had asked her to undertake it. She passed a sign talking about Luna Nova, the most Christmas-y Town of the world. Her most hated season. Diana was by no means a Scrooge though. She made sure to donate to the much less fortunate. She just didn’t want any reminders of the season that took the lives of her parents. Of course she was moving to a place were they celebrated Christmas almost every day.

“Great, just my luck! I think my aunt has cursed me.”

Diana desperately needed a good cup of coffee. The board meetings were grueling and made her want to pull her hair out. She had noticed a little coffee shop just down the street from the building she was working in. During a much needed lunch break she decided to walk over. The doorbell chimed, announcing her arrival. The entire shop was covered from head to toe in the most repugnant Christmas decorations imaginable. The barista at the counter even had an ugly sweater on. She was humming a Christmas song as she worked. When she spun around, Diana was greeted with crimson eyes. Diana was so enticed with these eyes that she didn’t catch what the barista had said to her.

“Heya. Welcome to the Christmas Bean.”

“That’s the name of your cafe?”

“Yep. We all love Christmas here. I see you are new in town, welcome!”

“Thank you. But I am not a fan of the holiday.”

The woman almost comically fell over the counter, her mouth hung wide open. Diana noticed that her name tag read Akko.

“What do you mean you don’t like Christmas?! No one can dislike Christmas. I mean, except Scrooge but he eventually loved it. After three ghosts visited him.”

“I am not Scrooge. I just rather not associate myself with the holiday. I am, however, in need of some coffee and would like to get out of this cafe as soon as possible. I’ll just have a black coffee with some cream.”

“Okay Miss Scrooge,”

The girl just huffed as she prepared the requested drink, stopping her humming altogether. Diana was starting to feel bad for diminishing that girl’s spark.

When Diana took her first sip after getting back to her desk, she was pleasantly surprised with the flavor of the coffee.

“Is this peppermint I am tasting?” whispering under her breath, Diana made a mental note to visit the shop more often, especially with the cute barista working there.

The true Christmas festivities began as soon as midnight struck on November 1, to Diana’s horror. She struggled to live in that town due to their excitement for Christmas since she had moved here two months now. One day, she was visiting the Christmas Bean for her daily coffee and the occasional pastry. She has made it her mission to get to know Akko and she was definitely developing a massive crush on her. Akko greeted her as usual with her normal cheer.

“Hey Diana. The usual for you?”

“Yes with a chocolate croissant today. Thank you Akko.”

“So you've been here for a while and the Christmas season has fully started. How do you like the holiday now?” “I still despise it.”

“Wait, really? How come?”

“I rather not say. But I still and always will dislike this holiday.”

“How about we make a bet then, Missy?” “A bet?” “Yes. I bet I can get you to love the holiday by Christmas Eve!”

“Fine. I will be a willing participant in this little bet of yours. So, how do you intend to get me to love this holiday and what would I get if I win this bet?”

Akko threw her arms up in the air in cheer.

“Yes! Well, you decide on what you want if you win, which you won’t cause I will win. Give me your phone number. I will text you once I have something in mind.”

Diana blinked. “Okay... Here.”

Diana wrote her number on the little pad that Akko pushed towards her. Once she got her coffee, she left with a smile and a slight blush. Akko blushed as she stared at the number in her hand before breaking into a huge smile.

“I can’t believe I got her phone number.”

Diana later on got a message during a meeting from Akko a few days after they had made the bet and argued upon the terms.

“Hey, I just got a good idea. Grab your skates. We are going ice skating.”

Diana chuckled as she placed her phone down. She imagined Akko slipping and sliding on the ice. She had seen the girl and she was a natural born klutz.

“Sure. I do hope you know how to skate,” was Diana’s reply.

Akko did in fact know how to ice skate, which surprised Diana. Apparently it had something to do with a Luna Nova tradition. Diana didn’t care about tradition. Her aunt destroyed that when her mother died. But when Akko grabbed her hand and led her towards the ice, she felt happy. Akko went slow for Diana but Diana quickly picked up speed and was even skating around Akko. The brunette laughed when Diana circled around her, stopping in front of her and almost causing Akko to collide. Diana gripped her by the waist, holding her close.

“Having fun Miss Scrooge?”

“Yes. Very much so.”

“Do you still hate Christmas?”

“Still do. But nice try.” She lightly tapped Akko’s bright red nose with her finger.

“Dang. Alright I still have time. I can figure out something that will persuade you.”

Akko slipped her hand into Diana’s as they finished up one more lap. Whether it was from the cold or something else, both of their faces were bright red for the rest of the evening.

[ ](https://cabbagestrand.tumblr.com)

Akko had texted her a few weeks later asking her to join her for baking cookies and to help her set up her tree. She had specifically said to wear an ugly sweater. Diana, against her better judgment, had gone out and bought the world’s ugliest Christmas sweater she could find. It was the one of Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer with the sentence, ‘you light up my holiday’ written under it. She knew Akko would love it. She walked through the front door and saw Akko’s house was decorated very much like her coffee shop, which had some of the worst decorations she had ever seen. She laughed and shook her head. An extremely fluffy black cat came running towards Diana.

“Well hello there love,” The cat watched her with its green eyes before brushing up against her legs. “Akko, I’m here!”

“I’m in the kitchen.” Diana wandered right into Akko’s open kitchen. Her countertop was smeared with flour and various ingredients sat on top of it.

“Good, you made it. Ready to make some cookies and then make a tree?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I hope you are ready, because you’re about to love this season!”

Akko handed Diana the ingredients and let her get to work. As Akko got the dry ingredients mixed, Diana rolled out the pre-made dough and used the cookie dough cutouts to make interesting designs. She had trees, snowmen and reindeer. Akko chatted the whole time about her life and how she started the coffee shop. Apparently, Akko moved to Luna Nova out of spite against her parents when she was eighteen and worked her way up to become the owner of the coffee shop, taking it over from a woman named Ursula. Diana couldn’t help but smile as Akko talked. She liked hearing Akko speak. She could talk about the most boring subjects and Diana would listen to it because Akko made it come to life.

“Hey Diana, what about you? Why did you move to Luna Nova?”

“There was a clinic here that my aunt wanted us to take over. I am here to oversee the development and help take it over.”

“It’s a cute little clinic. I hope you don’t make it feel too cold. The kids need the happiness.”

“I agree. Children need happiness. I never had a happy childhood.”

Akko twisted her head towards Diana. Her bright crimson eyes dulled a bit.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I bet that’s the reason why you hate this holiday.”

“Come on Akko. Let’s finish these cookies and start on the tree.”

That brightened Akko up. Once the cookies were in the oven, Akko prepared her some hot chocolate and forced Diana to sit on her couch. The black cat from earlier came up beside her and flopped onto its side near her leg. Diana scratched it’s chin till it rolled over on it’s back.

“Don’t go for the stomach. It’s a trap.”

“I believe that. Who is this little cutie anyway?”

“Luna.”

“She’s charming.”

“She’s a rescue cat. Found her in a box on the side of the road and took her in. She’s my special girl.” Diana noticed the plain pink collar around the cat’s neck. Diana made a mental note about it. Diana helped Akko cart in her tree and proceeded to hang the lights, the holly, and ornaments up. Diana laughed once she noticed that Akko had a bunch of Disney ones, a few bulbs and some crazy Santa ones. Luna took to batting around the ribbon Akko left out for her.

“You have a giant collection of Disney ornaments, don’t you?”

“Yes. Almost all of these came from my Obaa-san. We used to go through the Hallmark catalog and pick out the ones that we would get together. Like this Steamboat Mickey one. She has the exact same one on her tree.”

“Sounds like you are close.”

“Yes. She still sends me an ornament every year that she picked out herself.”

“Akko, I was wondering... Would you like to go out on a date with me? It won’t be part of the bet but I would very much like to see where this takes us.” Akko blushed.

“Yes.” “I’ll plan the activities this time.”

“Still hate the holiday?”

“Yes.”

Diana took care of everything this time. She had to swallow her pride and ask for help from two of the nurses that worked in the clinic.

“First thing, you have to take her to Jasminka’s place. The food there is to die for. Finally, end the night by taking her to Holiday Lane,” Barbara said, spinning in her chair.

“What’s Holiday Lane?”

“It’s where our shops decorate their windows with Christmas scenes. Most of them try to outdo the other,” Hannah said.

“You think that will make Akko happy?”

“Please. You can take her to Lovers Lane and she would be a happy camper. Girl has been talking nonstop about you when you first got here. She has a major crush on you,” Hannah pointed her finger at Diana.

After getting a few second opinions, Diana went with her first option. She needed to do some shopping since Christmas was a few weeks away and she wanted to buy something for Akko. The first present she had bought anyone for in a very long time. She decided to take Akko along to figure out things that she liked then it was dinner at Jasminka’s followed by Holiday Lane. Akko dragged her to the mall. Diana kept a close eye on Akko to see if anything caught the brunette’s eyes. The first stop was a pet store for Luna’s Christmas present. Diana quietly picked out a fancy Christmas bow and a few treats for her. The next destination was a clothing shop where Akko had persuaded Diana to buy another Christmas sweater and a blue beanie for her head. After going in and out of a few shops, something had finally captured Akko’s eye.

“Oh Diana, look! It’s a stuffed Shiny Chariot and stuffed Alcor.”

Inside the window was a stuffed toy version of the famous red haired witch in her white outfit and her famous bird next to her.

“I remember that show. I used to love it.”

“I still do. I always wanted one but my parents never let me have one. I always asked Santa to bring me one every Christmas but I never got what I asked for.”

“Your parents sounded like....”

“Real pieces of work. They neglected me. So when I turned eighteen, I left. My Obaa-San still talks to me. Still sends me Christmas presents.”

She tugged Akko along and ushered her away from her bad thoughts. Her time came when an elderly lady stopped Akko and began to chit chat with her. Diana slipped away during the conversation and managed to buy the last two for Akko. When she joined up, the lady was still talking but took her queue to leave. After dinner, where Diana had to agree that the food was delicious, she took Akko to Holiday Lane. They wandered down the streets hand in hand looking at the window displays. Akko talked about how they designed the window displays and how they started to plan in January for it. The cold caused Akko to curl up closer to Diana. She treated Akko to a hot cocoa and a warmed cinnamon roll. On the drive back to Akko’s house, the brunette broke the silence.

“I had fun today Diana. Thank you.”

“I am glad. I would like to do this again, if you would like to, too?”

“Very much so. Do you still hate Christmas?”

“Yes.”

“Oh,”

Akko slumped a little in her seat. It broke Diana to see Akko look so sad. So Diana decided to open up to her.

“I lost my parents on Christmas Eve. They were driving from some party and it had snowed. A car lost control on the ice and slammed into theirs. I was six when it happened. My aunt and her daughters were my only remaining relatives and they made Christmas unbearable. She tried to compete with other rich families. Any tradition my parents had, she threw out. Christmas at my house was never the same. I had come to hate Christmas because it took the one thing I loved in this world.”

“I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have made this bet if I had known.”

“No, don’t apologize. I’m glad. I don’t think I would have had the courage to ask you out.”

Diana helped Akko carry in her bags and gave a quick head scratch to Luna. Before leaving out the door, Akko grabbed Diana’s scarf and pulled her down to kiss her.

“Thank you for today and thank you for sharing that with me.”

“It was only fair. You did tell me about your parents. But I am glad you had a good time. Will I get another text soon for your next activity?”

“Maybe not… Maybe we should call off the bet. I should never have made it in the first place. You win.” Akko paused before continuing. “There is a small party at my house on Christmas Eve, would you like to come? The only rule is that you have to wear an ugly sweater. It’s my tradition.”

“I can manage with the sweater. But yes, I will.”

Diana gathered all her courage and leaned forward to kiss Akko again. They kissed one more time before the blonde hurried out the door. When Diana left, Akko put away her bags. She smiled as she held Diana’s gift to her chest.

“What do you think, Luna? Think she will like it?” The black cat meowed back at her. “You’re right. Let me feed you, you tapeworm.” When Akko walked by, the cat smacked her ankles.

Diana was nervous. They had gone on a couple more dates and Diana knew she had developed deep feelings for the girl. She wanted Akko to know that. When she arrived, the party was in full swing. The party goers drank apple cider and Akko had a few games set out. One game involved a person to wear oven mitts and try to open a ball of plastic wrap filled with many treats. She watched a wild redhead struggle with it. Diana snuck over to Akko’s tree and placed her presents under it. Akko had Christmas songs playing throughout the whole house. She tapped a pale lavender haired girl on the shoulder.

“Do you know where Akko is?”

“She’s in the kitchen.” Akko was passing hot cocoa and cookies out to her guests. Her face lit up when she spotted Diana.

“Diana, you arrived, I am so glad. I was hoping you would show up.”

“Of course. After all, I said I would.”

“Here.” Akko handed her a little bag filled with various cookies and candy that Akko had made.

“This is a goodie bag. I have an actual present for you but I want to give it to you when everyone leaves.”

Diana smiled at the bag before being surprised by a peck on the cheek. Akko pulled her to a few of the game stations and asked for her to participate in them. Diana had the biggest smile on her face as she watched Akko’s facial expression when she struggled with the plastic wrap ball. The party lasted till ten. Many guests had kids that they needed to put to bed. Soon, it was just the two of them and Luna that had come out of hiding.

“This was...fun. The most I have had in a long time,”

Diana leaned her back on the couch. Luna had curled up close to her leg, forcing her not to move.

“So, have you decided what you want since you won the bet?”

“I never agreed to cancel the bet. Therefore, I haven’t won. You did Akko.” Akko paused, looking back at Diana.

“What do you mean?”

“You did. Congratulations. You made me love Christmas.”

“I did?”

“Akko, this whole time I hated this holiday because I was missing my loved ones. I realized that Christmas is meant to bring people together and bring joy. I found that with you. I guess I care very deeply for you. Akko, I love you.”

“Diana, I have felt the same way about you. I love you as well.”

“Now, I believe with this holiday tradition, we are to kiss. We are standing under a mistletoe after all.” “Mistletoe? I never hung mistletoe up in the house.”

Diana dropped a little plastic mistletoe from her hand that dangled it from a ribbon.

[ ](https://cabbagestrand.tumblr.com/post/636545465859670016/hi-guys-glad-to-be-a-part-of-the-diakkomass)

“I know. I bought a toy one because of Luna.”

Akko wrapped her arm around Diana’s neck and kissed her. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, in each other’s arms. Diana woke up the next morning to feel Akko in her arms, peppering her face with kisses.

“Merry Christmas, love,” Diana kissed Akko back.

“Oh Diana, you never opened the Christmas present I got you.”

“This is the best present I could ask for.”

“Well I got you something else anyways.” Akko walked over to her dresser and handed Diana a wrapped box.

“Why don’t we go downstairs and open up yours.”

Diana took her downstairs and handed her a giant bag. They exchanged presents and excitedly ripped the wrapping off. Akko squealed loudly when she saw the Chariot dolls and Diana chuckled when she spotted a limited edition of her favorite book series. Diana even managed to get the brand new fancy collar on Luna.

“Thank you Akko. For making me appreciate this wonderful holiday again.”

“Thank you Diana, for showing me love again.”

With that, Akko captures Diana’s lips again.

Two years later...

“Akko, where did you put the cookie cutters again?” Diana hollered from the kitchen.

“They should be in the top drawer.” Akko answered.

“Thank you.”

Diana eventually moved in with Akko and Luna soon after their first Christmas. Diana came to enjoy and love the holiday thanks to the happy barista. Now Diana had one more plan in mind to make the season even happier. After the party and when everyone went home, they were left alone. Diana pulled the velvet box out of its hiding spot in her desk. She tapped Akko on the shoulder, forcing her to turn her attention to the blonde.

“Akko,” Diana dropped down to one knee as she held the box out and opened the lid. “You are the light of my life and allowed me to realize that Christmas is a wonderful time. I also know that I would rather spend all of my Christmases with you for the rest of my life. Atsuko Kagari, will you marry me?” Akko started to cry before pulling Diana up and kissed her.

“Yes! Yes, I will.” Diana slipped the ring on her finger.

The three of them snuggled up together on the couch after their engagement. Diana kissed the top of Akko’s head.

“I love you, Akko. Thank you so much for...everything. If I hadn’t met you, I would still be spending my Christmas all miserable.”

“I’m glad. I love you too and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life and our holidays together.”

“Me too.”

Diana felt the world melt away as she kissed Akko again. Christmas has now become one of her most treasured holidays and spending it with Akko had made her life better.


End file.
